Rounds (AnotherPersonAsAlways' conception)
Before we get into the rounds, here as some notes: Spacing ES = Exteremely spaced (500px) S = Spaced (250px) DD = Decent distance (150px) TS = Tightly spaced (60px) CT = Closely touching (40px) G = Grouped (20px) C = Crowded (10px) CP = Compressed (0px, yes, they appear as one, but don't be fooled by this) Other " " = Post-round comment Rounds 1. 20 TS reds "Easy reds as usual" 2. 30 TS reds "Have fun exploring new towers and upgrades" 3. 20 TS reds, 10 TS blues "Blues contain a red when popped" 4. 20 CT reds, 15 TS blues, 50 TS reds "As you should notice, rounds are different than before, beware for things like greens next round instead of round 6" 5. 10 DD greens, 60 TS reds, 20 TS blues "Use different strageties to see how far you can go with them" 6. 30 TS reds, 10 DD greens, 30 TS blues "Have you ever stopped to notice that bloons move at different speeds?" 7. 30 TS reds, 30 CT reds, 30 G reds, 10 TS greens "Next up is a lot of blues" 8. 40 TS blues, 20 CT blues "Yellows are up next, they move faster than greens and contain a green in return" 9. 10 DD yellows, 25 DD greens "Groups of bloons can get tighter to the point were they appear as one bloon, next round will show you" 10. 10 CP reds 11. 50 TS reds, 10 DD yellows, 50 C reds "You remember that round with lots of blues, the next one is a green variant of it" 12. 40 TS greens, 20 CT greens "Next up are pinks, they move faster than yellows and drop, well, a yellow" 13. 15 DD yellows, 5 DD pinks "Regrows coming up, they repair their own layers" 14. 10 DD regrow yellows, 10 DD pinks "Time to take the 5 bloons you met into 1 test" 15. 50 G reds, 40 CT blues, 30 TS greens, 20 DD yellows, 10 S pinks "Another round with lots of bloons appearing as one" 16. 30 CP reds "Blacks and whites are next, blacks are immune to explosions and whites are immune to freezing, both drop 2 pinks each" 17. 2 S blacks, 2 S whites "What happens when you take round 3, multiply the bloons by 10, then squeeze them in tightly? You're about to find out" 18. 200 C reds, 100 C blues 19. 3 S blacks, 3 S whites "Camo bloons up next, get some camo popping power up" 20. 50 TS camo reds "Without camo detection that round would've costed you 50 lives, be careful!" 21. 20 DD pinks, 10 TS pinks "Keep in mind, there are still plenty of harder rounds left and you will find stronger bloons" 22. 30 TS greens, 5 CP pinks "Enjoy those compact pinks? 23. 6 DD blacks, 6 DD whites "Zebras are a fusion of blacks and whites and contain 1 of each said bloon" 24. 20 TS pinks, 2 S zebras "Leads are next, they are immune to sharp objects and even if you use explosions, you still have to deal with 2 blacks afterwards" 25. 3 S leads "Camos, regrows, nothing much to say here" 26. 10 CP camo reds, 5 S regrow blacks "I see you like our compressed bloons, how about 100 of them?" 27. 100 CP reds "Leads AND zebras next round, be prepared!" 28. 3 S leads, 3 S zebras "A rush will be on round 32, get ready" 29. 10 TS blacks, 10 TS whites, 3 DD zebras "Rainbows, they contain 2 zebras and otherwise lead to a lot of bloons" 30. 3 S rainbows "Regen zebras are next, be careful not to flood your screen with them!" 31. 5 S regrow zebras "You know that rush I warned you about? Well..." 32. 30 G pinks "You've gained a lot of cash I see, lets multiply round 19, shall we?" 33. 30 TS blacks, 30 TS whites "Leads, camos, leads, camos" 34. 5 DD leads, 5 DD camo pinks, 5 TS leads, 5 TS camo pinks, 5 CT leads, 5 CT camo pinks 35. 16 G blacks, 16 G whites, 8 TS leads, 8 TS zebras, 4 DD rainbows "Getting somewhere, are we?" 36. 30 TS camo pinks "Regen + lead, pop them quickly before they reach past your lead popping power and regrow back to leads!" 37. 10 G regrow leads "You remember rounds 8 & 12, now's the time for a lead variant" 38. 40 TS leads, 20 CT leads 39. 100 G pinks, 30 TS leads, 10 DD rainbows "Ceramics next, they take 10 hits to kill and release 2 rainbows" 40. 5 S ceramics 41. 50 G blacks, 50 G whites "Another brutal rush coming..." 42. 10 G rainbows 43. 50 C pinks, 5 S ceramics "Get ready for a cash farm" 44. 50 TS zebras, 50 CT zebras, 50 G zebras, 50 C zebras "The MOAB is up next, a little bit tricky, but you will get the hang of it!" 45. 1 MOAB "The MOAB stands for the 'M'assive 'O'rnary 'A'ir 'B'limp, not Mother Of All Bloons" 46. 15 S ceramics "Another cash farm coming up!" 47. 300 C zebras "Another MOAB coming up, that free cash wasn't for nothing" 48. 1 MOAB, 20 S ceramics "Camo + regrow + rainbows = no good" 49. 100 C zebras, 10 DD camo regrow rainbows "Last round of easy mode, good luck! 50. 1 MOAB, 100 C zebras, 50 TS rainbows, 10 DD ceramics, 1 MOAB, 20 DD ceramics There will be more rounds in the future, but for now I'll take a break. Category:Rounds